Clash Of Ages
by Neel and the Steaming Cactus
Summary: What happens when 5 of history's greatest assassins meet The Seven? Read on to find out !


**It has been two years since the Second Giant War...The Seven have triumphed over Gaea and are living peacefully in camp half blood (and camp Jupiter for Frank and Hazel) Reyna has left her ptaetorship to Hazel and now is living a normal life in New Rome.. Octavian was banished from Camp (courtesy of Frank) and has joined Abstergo Industries and becomes its head. Meanwhile the events of Ac3 take place... Desmond Miles sacrifices himself to save the world...but something is about to happen...something which will twist the very fabric of space time...**

**Meanwhile at Abstergo Industries..**

The body of Desmond Miles is being kept in an ice chamber vault... an employee opens the vault to collect a hair sample from Desmond.

In Desmond's head -

He stood on the banks of a polluted river... green smoke forming around him... through the sulphurous smoke he saw three figures standing in front of him... they spoke in raspy, ancient female voices " Wake up young hero... your time hasn't come yet." Abstergo Industries -

Desmond's eyes snapped open. He got up from the medical bed and looked around himself... he was in an ice vault, with no one in the room except for one frightened employee... Desmond read the sign on his uniform... it had a triangle made of three parallelograms... the sign of Abstergo... the sign of the templars... he quickly got up and lunged at the employee. In moments he choked the employee to death. He looked at himself, he was wearing a medical gown and his blades were missing. "Aahh hell" he muttered to himself as he made his way out of the vault. He navigated through a maze of rooms and corridors... killing many abstergo guards and he eventually found his clothes and blades... putting them on hr turned around to find a skinny eighteen years old guy holding a golden sword. "Going somewhere? " the skinny dude sneered. Desmond smirked. He'd faced harder enemies in the animus. "Yup" he replied. He quickly broke Into a run, jumped over the skinny dude kicking him in the process did a front flip and started running. "Hey ! Come back or you shall feel the wrath of Octaviaaaaaa!" He screamed as he bumped into a group of guards. Desmond smirked and kept running. Once he reached the parking, he got onto a random bike and rode away. "After him you idiots !" He heard Octavian yell. He looked at the rear view mirror and saw a group of templars hot on his heels. As he approached a bridge, an idea sparked in his mind. He quickly veered the bike next to the railing, jumped off the bike and performed a swan dive into the river. 'I must get to the safe house' he thought as he swam to safety...

**Abstergo Industries **

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE !?" Octavian yelled. "I'm sorry sir" the frightened guard said." Well don't just stand there ! Find him you fool ! " Octavian barked. The guard scuttled away. Octavian walked away to his office where is personal secretary was waiting for him. "Sir I have some good news for you." She said. "What ?" He snapped back. "We have located the sword of Eden" "Wha..what ?" He stuttered. "Yes sir..we have located it" she said smirking. "Finally ! I shall have the power to summon the deadliest army in the universe ! The army of eden ! I shall have my revenge ! I shall tear down camp half blood and camp Jupiter ! Then we shall take over the world and rule it together !" " Together sir ?" She asked, surprised. "Yes... together" he said as he pulled her into a kiss. "And don't call me sir. It's Octavian. " she blushed " Yes sir..uuhh.. I mean.. Octavian".

**Mount Olympus**

Juno stood watching the events take place. She'd persuaded the fates to bring Desmond back to life. Now a new threat had arisen. "I must do something" she muttered to herself. She teleported to the mayan ruins at Tikkal and made her way to the secret vault. Opening it she finally found what she was looking for... The Clock of Eden. A clock which could open time portals. Smiling she picked it up... a plan slowly forming in her mind...

**Maysaf, 1228**

Altaïr Ibn La Ahad stood on the roof of a tall mosque. Spotting a haystack he jumped , landing in the haystack. Suddenly he felt weightless, everything went black, a few moments later he landed in a dense Forest and saw four others lying on the floor...

**Florence, 1512 **

Ezio Auditore da Fierenze was running through the roofs of Florence. He saw a river ahead and performed a swan dive and everything went black...

**Havana, 1722**

A hooded figure was running from some Spanish soldiers. He ran through a crowd of people And suddenly found himself running through a dense Forest. He kept running and bumped into someone and fell down...

**Paris, 1795**

French Assassin Arno Dorian stood at the ruins of Bastille. It had been seven years since he and his fellow assassins had stormed the fort. It now stood in ruins. He felt his eagle senses tingle. He looked carefully and saw a woman shimmering in gold. Unsheathing his hidden blades, he silently moved towards her, he lunged towards her and suddenly found himself in a forest. Moments later someone bumped into him and he fell down.

**Boston, 1783**

Connor was standing on the roof of a building. His target was standing right below him. Unsheathing his tomahawk, he jumped, driving the axe in his targets head and soon found himself standing in a dense forest. With four people trying to get up.

**Connor's POV **

One moment I was going in for an air assassination the next moment I found myself stranding in a dense forest. There were four people in front of me. One of them was wearing an old fashioned hooded robe. He wore a big belt, had a sword at his side, knives attached to holsters on his left arm. Beside him was a bearded man wearing heavy amour and a type of a fur cloak. He also had a sword beside him. He wore two hidden blades one of which had a hook on it and he also had a crossbow. Beside him two people were getting up. One of them wore robes somewhat similar to the ones I was wearing only his were navy blue. He had a French rapier by his side he also wore two hidden blades one of which had a strange mechanism in it. The man next to him was perhaps the most heavily armed one from the four of them. He wore white robes with a brown half sleeve leather jacket on top. On this he wore a black cloak. He had two swords by his side, four firearms two holstered in his side and the other two in front of him. He also had rope darts, a blowpipe, several smoke bombs, poison darts and he wore two hidden blades. They had the assassin symbol on them with a skull in the middle. He had messy blonde hair and looked vaguely familiar. They all got up. Sensing threat they drew their respective weapons pointing them at each other. We were all wearing hoods, we all had hidden blades and an assassin insignia somewhere or the other. I decided to take a chance."Nothing is true..." "Everything is permitted "they all said together almost instinctively. I sheathed my tomahawk. "Hello brothers "I said. They all sheathed their weapons."It is good to meet fellow assassins in foreign lands" The first assassin said in heavily accented english. He was perhaps, Middle Eastern. The man wearing the grey amour gasped "You're Altaïr Ibn La Ahad !" "The master assassin of maysaf ?" I blonde man spoke "That's not possible..." "True.. Altaïr Ibn La Ahad lived more than 500 years ago..." the assassin in navy blue said in. Altaïr smirked "I am him". The assassin in amour smiled " My name is Ezio Auditore da Fierenze. It is a pleasure to meet you all" "I'm Arno Dorian" the assassin in navy blue said in a French accent as we shook hands. "Edward Keway's the name" the blonde assassin said, throwing off his hood. I gasped "grandfather?" Edward laughed " Are you hallucinating lad ? I'm not even married yet" " I'm not hallucinating. My name is Connor Kenway. I'm your grandson." I replied" " I know you. You're the one who freed the Americans from the British bâtards..." Arno said. "Yes that's me." We set up a small camp and exchanged stories. I told them about everything. The burning of my village, meeting Achilles Davenport, helping in the revolution, finding Kidd's treasure(my precious eden ring. It deflects all bullets fired at me) Edward looked eager and surprised when I got to that part), helping Assassin Avelline de Grandpre ( Ezio was chuckling when I got to this part. He claimed that I was blushing which I assure you is rubbish). We were still talking when a shimmering gold woman appeared before us." Juno " I said. "My assassins we face a great threat ! Only you all can stop it. Make your way to the safehouse. You will find it west of here." And just like that she disappeared. "Well at least we know where to go now." Altaïr said. Few hours later.. We made it to the safehouse. There was a huge door mafe out of steel and it had no lock." I don't see any lock or handle" I said. "It must be made in a way so that only assassins can enter." Said Ezio. Edward started chuckling. He walked to the right of the door and pushed a brick. The door opened. Arno gasped " how did you know that ?" He asked. Edward smiled " Eagle Vision mate...". ' How could I be so stupid' I though to myself. Together we entered the safe house... 1 hour ago...

Desmond's POV I made my way to the safe house. I was about to btouc the key brick when I saw an open window on the top. I made my way there. I saw my my dad, Shawn and Rebecca. My dads eyes were red. Shawn and Rebecca were trying to console him. "It's all my fault, he died because of me." He said. "I smirked and jumped down and said "No I did not" "Desmond!" They all cried together. Rebecca tackle-hugged me. My dad and Shawn also gave me a hug. We all sat down and I told them about my escape from Abstergo. Then suddenly the safe house door opened and five figures in hoods assassin robes walked in. We gasped when we saw them. "Ezio, Connor and Altaïr!" They all looked surprised. "How do you know our names ?" "It's a hell of a long story" I replied.


End file.
